Anspielungen (sonstige)
In den meisten Spielen der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie sind diverse Anspielungen auf Filme, Bücher und viele andere Dinge enthalten. Manche ganz offensichtlich, andere wiederum sehr subtil. Bei vielen Dingen ist unklar, ob es sich um Zufall oder Absicht handelt. Filme Dirty Harry Die Callahan Bridge aus Grand Theft Auto III und Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories könnte eine Anspielung auf den Titelcharakter der gleichnamigen Kinofilmreihe „Dirty“ Harry Callahan mit Clint Eastwood sein. Final Destination Der Titel der gleichnamigen Mission in Grand Theft Auto IV ist eine Anspielung auf den Thriller „Final Destination“ aus dem Jahr 2000. Night on Earth Ein Mitarbeiter von Rockstar scheint ein Fan von Jim Jarmusch zu sein. Carmen Ortiz aus Grand Theft Auto IV mit ihrem ganz reizenden Brooklyn-Akzent ist ziemlich deutlich „Angela“ aus „Night on Earth“ nachempfunden. Ihre Stimme und was sie zum Teil sagt, macht Angela beim Spielen nahezu leibhaftig. Ein weiteres Indiz dafür ist eine Passantin oder Beifahrerin, die einen Autofahrer mit den Worten beschimpft: „Put it in ‚D‘! ‚D‘ is to drive! D! D!“ Gemeint ist der Automatikschalthebel, ebenfalls eine Szene aus „Night on Earth“. No Country for old Men miniatur|Die Szene in GTA V miniatur|Die Szene aus dem Film Ein Easter Egg zum Action-Film „No Country for old Men“ aus dem Jahr 2007 existiert in Grand Theft Auto V. Bei dem Easter Egg handelt es sich um ein Zufallsereignis, das auf eine Szene des Films anspielt und in der Nähe vom Highway im Chiliad-Mountain-Naturschutzgebiet zu finden ist. Wenn man an besagter Stelle ankommt, erscheinen drei rote Markierungen auf dem Radar, bei denen es sich um die letzten Überlebenden nach einem geplatzten Deal handelt. Der Protagonist muss dann die letzen Personen neutralisieren und dann den Koffer mit dem Geld an sich nehmen. Ist dies geschehen, so wird man schon bald von zwei Autos gejagt, die es zu eliminieren gilt. Danach ist das Zufallsereignis absolviert. Resident Evil miniatur|Der Schirm von oben Die Zombotech Sinister Zombie Virus Research Corporation ist eine Anspielung auf die Umbrella Corporation aus „Resident Evil“. Die Schirme der in San Andreas verteilten Picknicktische weisen starke Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Logo der Umbrella Corporation auf. Speed Tickermission in Grand Theft Auto 1: Auf einem Parkplatz muss ein weißer Bus gestohlen werden. Er ist mit einer Bombe bestückt, die explodiert, wenn man die Mindestgeschwindigkeit von 50 mph (ca. 80 km/h) unterschreitet. Während der Fahrt wird die Bombe dann entschärft. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Film „Speed“. Auch die Mission Die PR-Tour aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City scheint von diesem Film inspiriert zu sein. Diesmal muss man eine Stretch-Limousine so lange über einer bestimmten Geschwindigkeit halten, bis die darin eingebaute Bombe entschärft ist. The Italian Job – Jagd auf Millionen miniatur|Die Kleinwagen wurden wie in GTA V getunt Die subtile Methode der Mission Das große Ding weist einige Ähnlichkeiten zum Film „The Italian Job – Jagd auf Millionen“ auf. Dort wird Gold in dafür zuvor umgebaute Kleinwagen verladen, mit denen die Diebe dann durch Los Angeles flüchten und dabei von einem Hacker, der sich ins Verkehrssystem eingenistet hat und alle Ampeln kontrolliert, unterstützt werden. Letztere Aufgabe kommt in der Mission Franklin zu. Thelma & Louise miniatur|Die Szene Ein Easter Egg zum Film „Thelma & Louise“ existiert in Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online. Bei dem Easter Egg handelt es sich um eine Nachstellung der Schlussszene des Filmes, in der Thelma und Louise von der Klippe fahren. Die nachgestellte Szene findet um 19 Uhr an einem Hang im Chiliad-Mountain-Naturschutzgebiet statt. Zudem muss man in einem Hubschrauber sitzen. Bei dem Auto, das die beiden Frauen fahren, handelt es sich um einen Declasse Tornado in der Mariachi-Version. Wenn der Spieler sich vor dem Absprung dem Schauplatz nähert, beginnen die Polizisten, zu schießen. Wenn man alle Bedingungen erfüllt sind, werden zur besagten Zeit ein Tornado und mehrere Polizeiwagen der Highway Patrol an einem Hang gespawnt. Mit der Zeit steigt ein Polizist in anderer Kleidung, nämlich in schwarzem Outfit, aus dem Polizeiauto und rennt zum Tornado, in dem zwei Frauen sitzen, bei denen es sich um Thelma und Louise handelt. Plötzlich treten die beiden Damen auf das Gas und fahren in den sicheren Tod. Das Auto verschwindet sofort, nachdem es auf den Boden aufprallt. Fernsehserien Walking Dead Auf den Namensschildern der Deputys des Los Santos County Sheriff’s Office in Grand Theft Auto V steht manchmal „Grimes“, eine Anspielung auf den Sheriff Rick Grimes aus „The Walking Dead“. Lieder I Fought the Law - The Clash Der englische Titel der Mission Gegen das Gesetz („ I fought the Law... “) ist eine Anspielung auf den Song „I fought the Law“ von The Clash. Kategorie:Anspielungen